


A Pup's Fill

by kidkat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Collars, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidkat/pseuds/kidkat
Summary: Louis and Harry finally get a collar they have been waiting on, and decide to try it out with some puppy play.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 24





	A Pup's Fill

“Is that it?” Louis directed at Harry. Harry gulped, then nodded, all while turning a soft shade of pink. “Well go on then,” Louis said, “open it.” Harry nodded again. It was just a box right. He could open it. No, no this was too much. He thrust the box at Louis with his best puppy dog eyes. Louis laughed fondly. “Okay okay, I’ll open it then.” Louis began the process of tearing off the packing tape, so slowly that Harry thought he would combust.

Harry gave Louis a light shove. Louis turned a firm gaze to him. “Be patient.” His tone left no room for arguments. Harry shivered, already feeling himself get hard. Of course, nothing ever got past Louis, who began to smirk at Harry’s obvious problem. With a final flourish, Louis opened the box with a smile. “You ready?” he asked Harry. Harry nodded, feeling more eager than he had ever felt before.

Louis pulled out the soft pink color, already perfectly matching Harry’s cheeks. Harry whined at the sight of it. “Put it on Lou, please, put it on.” Harry could feel himself slipping. Without a word, Louis acquiesced. The collar fit perfectly, of course it did. Louis was always so good about these things.

“You gonna be my good little puppy, huh?” Louis cooed. Harry nodded quickly, eager to please. “Take off your clothes,” Louis ordered with a firm tone. Harry almost tripped getting out of his pants, but successfully ended up naked in front of Louis, save the collar. “Turn for me, let me look at you,” Louis twirled his finger in demonstration. Blushing, Harry did a slow twirl. Louis groaned as he saw the plug nestled between Harry’s cheeks. “What a good boy, all prepped for me. Now how about we sit for a little bit, let you get settled,” Louis said as he sat himself down on the couch. Harry made a move to join him on the couch, only to be swatted on the thigh. “Puppies don’t sit on the furniture now do they?” Louis reprimanded. He motioned to the floor, placing a pillow at his feet. “There you go pup, sit.”

Harry shivered once more, sinking to his knees at Louis’ feet. His cock hardened further as Louis began caressing his hair. He whined softly when Louis removed his hand. Louis, ever the greatest, of course immediately began petting his hair once more. This continued on for minutes, hours, Harry could no longer tell. He felt loved and cherished.

After an indistinguishable amount of time, Harry began to get restless. He nuzzled at Louis’ leg for attention. Louis looked down at him curiously. “What do you need boy?” He asked. Harry whined and nuzzled harder. Louis couldn’t help but smirk down at Harry. “I know what you need, don’t worry, I’ll give it to you.” Louis gave Harry a pat on the head before sitting up on the couch. Harry’s eyes were focused intently on him as he pulled down the track pants that hugged his body so deliciously.

“Go ahead,” Louis urged. Harry lifted his hands to pull down Louis’ underwear, only to receive yet another swat. “Puppies don’t use their paws like humans do, come on now, you know better than that Haz,” Louis scolded. Harry blushed. He moved forward to nuzzle against the outline of Louis’ cock in his underwear. He was hard. Harry had been worried that Louis wouldn’t enjoy this as much as Harry did, but that evidently wasn’t the case. With renewed vigor Harry lapped at the outline of Louis’ cock, until his underwear was soaked through. Louis groaned and fisted Harry’s hair in his hands.

Gently, with his teeth, Harry pulled at Louis’ underwear. Louis responded by gently pushing his head away. “Not right now…tonight isn’t about me.” Louis got up from the couch, removed his clothes and looked down at Harry. “Follow,” he commanded, as he made his way to their bedroom. Remaining on all fours, Harry trailed behind Louis, staring wondrously at Louis’ ass in front of him. He could feel pre-come dripping onto the floor as he crawled.

Once in the bedroom, Louis patted the bed. “Up,” he once again commanded Harry. Harry pulled himself up on the bed, and turned to look at Louis. “I’m gonna fuck you puppy, is that alright?” Louis asked, already knowing the answer. Harry nodded, whining and shaking his ass in front of Louis. “Be patient,” Louis admonished. 

With gentle hands, Louis slowly worked the plug out of Harry and back in again. Harry whined, and bucked his hips, only to receive yet another swat—this time to his ass. “I said, be patient.” Louis ordered firmly. He continued to toy with the plug for a minute before finally pulling it out. He caressed a hand down Harry’s back. “You ready for me pup?’

Harry nodded, feeling courageous enough to give a slight bark in response. He heard Louis slicking himself up behind him, as he waited on all fours. He felt Louis push his neck down toward the bed, angling his bottom half up. Harry’s breath caught as he felt Louis’s cock nudging at his entrance. He whined as he felt Louis slide in, inch by inch, slowly until he was all the way in. Louis stilled and Harry whined in response.

“You good pup?” Louis asked. Harry was overwhelmed, his senses alight with Louis. His smell, his hands on Harry’s hips, his cock filling him up. “ ‘m full, Lou, so full.” Harry managed to moan out. Louis swiftly pulled back and smacked both hands against Harry’s ass before driving forward again. “Good puppies don’t use human words,” he said as he began thrusting lightly. Harry could only nod and whine. With tears in his eyes from the admonishment, he looked at Louis and whined once more.

“Don’t worry pup, I got you. I always give you what you need.” Louis placed his hands on the stinging red of Harry’s ass and pulled him closer as Louis began to thrust faster. Harry couldn’t keep quiet, whining and pushing back on Louis’ cock as fast as Louis would allow him to.

Harry was so close, he could feel it beginning to build in his lower abdomen. He turned his head to look at Louis and whined again, hoping that he would get the message. “You need to make a mess pup?” Louis asked, breathless. Harry nodded quickly, trying to hold back for Louis’ permission.

“Go ahead pup, make a mess for me” Louis said as he gripped Harry harder, fucking Harry at just the right angle. Harry couldn’t hold back any longer. “Lou, Lou, oh god I’m gonna come.” Louis responded with a particularly perfect thrust, and Harry came undone.

Harry came to with Louis wiping him down with a damp towel. “You okay Haz?” Louis asked. Harry nodded and lazily patted behind him, silently asking for a cuddle. Louis chuckled, nodded, and positioned himself behind Harry.  
“Thank you, Lou,” Harry murmured. “Of course, love, let’s sleep now yeah?” Louis kissed the back of Harry’s head and settled in with his boy, both happy and loved.


End file.
